Naruto the Net Savior
by Add -Lunatic Psyker
Summary: Naruto is sucked into the world of Megaman in the year 200X and he's had a blast. But when he and his brother Lan have to move away from Dentech City, who knows what kind of chaos will follow? 'Cause we all now trouble is Naruto's stalker! Rated M for cursing and cybergore.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Net Savior

Definite Pairings: Netops- Naruto x , Lan x Maylu, Dex x Fem Mick, Sasuke x Miyu

NetNavis- .exe x

Anime/Game Used: Naruto and Megaman Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar

**A/N Hey all, I haven't posted anything on here in a while. Elsword and high school have taken priority over Fanfiction. So I was thinking about from MMBN6 and it looked like she had a crush on Lan before she and Colonel went boom with the Cybeast. So I thought, what if Naruto was in this universe? He would probably make friends with Iris and probably save her and Colonel. She would obviously get a crush on our oblivious blond though. But with no pink-haired banshees or soft-spoken lavender-eyed girls in the way, Naruto's sure to like her. So this popped into my head. Mick is female because why not, and Miyu will be the same age as the gang, but she'll still run the shop because she's a badass that way. Oh and by the way before I forget I'm going to try and make my own SAO-type fanfic, complete with original characters and stuff. So look forward to that.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I OWN EVERYTHING… attached to my body anyways. And my clothes and computer.**

**Ryu: And me.**

**Torika: Me too!**

**Raikiri: Tch… he forgot us, what a jerk…**

**Me: Um…. Sorry?**

**Raikiri: SCREW YOU JERK! *mutters to self* I just wanna be acknowledged…**

**Me: T_T so mean…**

**Ryu: Uhhh... I think you broke him… AND STOP BEING SUCH A TSUNDERE! IT'S NOT MANLY!**

LINE BREAK NO JUTSU!

_Outside the Walls of Konoha…_

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze stood before the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, whose tails waved majestically in the wind. Minato and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, were impaled upon the great fox's single claw, in a not very graceful manner, Kushina had already departed for the afterlife and Minato was feeling himself slip away after her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you, but I know you'll become a nice strong man when you grow up," Minato gasped out. The Shinigami prepared to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto's body, but the demon fox had other plans…

"NO! You pathetic ningen, I refuse to be sealed up inside another horrid mindscape again! Kushina was bad enough, and people liked her dammit!" Kyuubi howled out in rage. With that, he gathered up his youkai and prepared to blast his way out of this dimension. "No! This is not supposed to happen! Shinigami-sama, please hurry up!" Minato shouted. "_Damn humans and their wishy-washy habits. Take your time, Shinigami-sama, no hurry up Shinigami-sama…_" The Death God thought to himself as he raised his sword. But then a twist of fate occurred and the area around Naruto and Kyuubi began to implode. And quick as a wink, Naruto and Kyuubi were whisked away to Kami-sama knows where in the vast sea of dimensions. "_Well shit."_ Shinigami thought. "_Wait a sec… there was another soul here… the hell's an Uchiha doing out here?! And it's Sasuke no less. Ah man, Kami-chan's gonna yell at me and I won't get dinner for an eon 'cuz I screwed up her little plan for this world. Oh well. Sister will forgive me in the 2__nd__ millennia or so… I hope."_

Minato was at a loss for exactly what in the name of Kami's gold-plated shitter just happened. He promptly anime fell into a hole that conviently whisked him away to who knows where.

LINE BREAK NO JUTSU!

Meanwhile with Naruto! ACDC Town/City (**A/N: I forget which it is :P . Might be neither.)**

Yuchiro Hikari was working late at night at SciLabs on what could be the perfect NetNavi. He was so close he could taste it. His newborn and even newer dead baby son, Hub Hikari, came to his mind. Yuchiro, in a random fit of genius, had saved some blood from Hub before he died, so that he would always have something of Hub's. That was it! He could use the DNA from the blood to create the NetNavi! That's what he was about to do when…

*BANG…. FLASH*

"W-what was that noise and bright light about?" Yuchiro asked the empty building. The building did not respond. An altar with two crying babies, a blonde with whiskers, a raven haired month old (**A/N: I dunno the age gap between Sasuke and Naruto so :P**), a crimson red PET with orange flames on the side with a fox as an emblem, and a dark blue PET with what would've been Sasuke's Sharingan as an emblem appeared in the middle of the lab. A note was attached to the baby's stomach. It read:

"_Dear Yuchi-chan,_

_ It's your bestest friend ever, Kami-sama! These babies were from another world but my brother Shinigami-baka screwed up, and now they're here. The blonde's name is Naruto, and the black-haired kid is Sasuke. Raise 'em as your own. Don't tell anyone but your wife about this. Just show her this note. It'll burn up afterwards. I'll take care of making them actual citizens of this world. Fail to comply, and…. Let's just say it won't be pretty m'kay?_

_ Buh-bye now!_

_ Kami-sama"_

Yuchiro nearly wet his pants when he learned of Bass's cursed existence. Imagine the sheer willpower he must have had not to have a complete nervous breakdown and empty his bowels and his bladder when he finished reading. "Why me?" He muttered, "Well, I better get these guys home." He picked up the two PETs and placed them in his bag, then picked up the two now sleeping children. "Well at least Lan won't be an only child anymore…" Yuchiro told himself. He braced himself for the stares and walked out of the lab.

LINE BREAK NO JUTSU!

Many stares and sweat drops later…

"Ugh, never knew Higsby was that religious. I didn't need to know about his little battlechip altar to Kami-sama either, though." Yuchiro said to apparently nobody. "Uh hello anyone awake?" he called as he trudged up the stairs with the babies in his arms. He looked into Lan's room and saw his wife, Haruka Hikari, holding a sleeping Lan. "Hey, Yuchi-koi. Lan woke up so I had… to… why are you carrying two babies in your arms?" she said in surprise. Yuchiro, with the world's best poker face on, showed her the note from Kami-sama. When she finished reading the note, it burned up in platinum flames. The flames then formed the words "Hopefully they won't be too much trouble for you. They would've been in their original world," and then disappeared. "Well, at this point we can only hope for the best, right?" Yuchiro asked his wife.

Haruka looked at him and was about to respond when all of a sudden, "OI! GET YER SCRAWNY SHELL OF A NINGEN IN HERE AND GET ME OUT OF THIS CONFOUNDED CONTRAPTION! SO HELP ME SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS, OR I WILL DESTROY YOU, AS IS MY PRIVILEGE AS I _AM_ THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX!" Kyuubi screamed from the red PET.

Another, calmer, decidedly feminine voice replied from the blue PET, "Gah, do you mind toning it down? They call it 'beauty sleep' for a reason you overgrown hanyou of a furball!" Yuchiro looked at Haruka. Haruka looked at Yuchiro. "I've been up with Lan all night. You deal with it," Haruka said. "How about we go together?" Yuchiro pleaded, even somehow managing to pull of the dreaded SSS-Class Technique: the Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu. Haruka gave in, and they each picked up a PET. Haruka picked up the blood red PET and saw a rather frightening sight. It was a humanoid beast with nine dark orange tails flowing like ribbons in the wind. His face looked like an older version of baby Naruto's, except the hair was blood red, as were his eyes. The whisker marks on his face were more pronounced, and a bestial snarl marred an otherwise handsome face. His body was covered in what looked to be iron-hard fur that was spray-painted dark orange, and his emblem was a red swirl with the kanji for fox in the middle. His hands were clawed and so were his bare feet. He looked like a hanyou straight out of hell. The longish ears that twitched occasionally on his head didn't help discourage that fact.

"Oi, lady! Get me out of here or I'll eat your face off!" he snarled at her. Though Haruka was considerably frightened, she knew that this was to be Naruto's NetNavi, so she began to discipline him as she would her own son. "You listen here Kurama! I will not be talked to like that inside my own home! If you have any wish to get out of that PET, screaming at me won't help you! Don't make me come in there! I believe in corporal punishment y'know!" she assertively replied with womanly fury in her eyes. Kyuubi, or as we shall now have to call him, Kurama was instantly shocked. One, she guessed his real name after just meeting him, and two, she, a mere human, reprimanded him and threatened to spank him. Him, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! "Bu….. I….. Uhh…. whaaaa…?" he stuttered out. Collecting himself he spoke, quite politely mind you, since he feared how she was going to get inside this infernal contraption. "Excuse my prior rudeness milady, but how did you know my real name? Everyone just calls me Kyuubi or demon fox or monster…" Haruka gave him a kind smile and said, "It helps when Kami sends you a how-to manual on how to raise kids from another dimension." Kurama replied lamely, "Oh… since I'm going to obviously become that stupid ningen's, NetNavi, I think you called me, do you mind if I call you Kaa-san? It's just I never had a mom before and my dad, if you could call him that pretty much died on my brothers', sisters' and my birthday, and my grandma, she's nuts, because she tried to…. I'm sorry I've never had anyone to talk to like this," he said hurriedly. Haruka giggled a bit and said warmly, "Of course, you'll always be my little Kura-chan, no matter what you did in the past, or will do in the future." Kurama's first tears of joy in a long time streamed down his face like a gentle stream as he whispered, "Thank you, Kaa-san."

Yuchiro had a better start with the other NetNavi. A teenage girl sat a table made of black and purple flames. She had black hair, purple eyes, and wore a hoodie decked out for battle, with little pockets and seals all over. She wore long pants with the kanji for sun on her left leg, and the kanji for goddess on her right. Bandages covered her arms up until her fingers (**A/N: Because Naruto fashion=BANDAGES ERRYWARE**). "Hi there Hikari-sama! I'm Amaterasu, and I'll be little Sasuke's NetNavi. Kami-sama pretty much told me everything about the situation here when she created me." Yuchiro sweat dropped at her cheerful formality and told her, "There's no need for formalities. Y'know, since Sasuke is going to be our child, you might as well be too Amaterasu-chan. How about it?" She blinked three times before she nodded her head so fast, her repeated Yes's warped a bit, and Yuchiro feared her head would detach itself. "I'll be the best daughter ever Tou-san!" she chirped.

Meanwhile…

"Well, since the two pivotal people from the original world are gone, I might as well put everyone else into that world now. Dammit Shinigami-baka! Why do brothers have to screw everything up! I knew Mom should've put Yami-chan in charge of soul collecting!" Kami ranted. Shinigami was squatting in a corner with a soulcloud raining little sad souls on him as he doodled little circles with a pale finger. As Kami ranted on about male stupidity, a kitsune goddess was sneaking the people of the "Narutoverse" into the "Megaman World."

"Heeheehee. I can't wait to see how my handiwork turns out." She cackled to herself.

**Me: Aaaaaand done. So how was DAT. Huh, huh? Didja like it? Was it intense, were you on the edge of your seat? ARE WE GONNA REACH OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND LIKES OR SUM SHAT LIKE DAT?!**

**Ryu: *bops me on the head with Maka's book* Calm thyself, O brother and creator of my being.**

**Me: Uhhhh, what did you say….? And where did you even get that…?**

**Raikiri: He said to calm down bro slash… uh dad?**

**Me: Well what about Maka's book? Isn't she gonna-**

**Maka: *steps through random portal, and yoinks book* Thaaaaank you. *activates madness voice* DON'T EVER STEAL MY SHIT AGAIN MAGGOTS. GOT IT?**

**Me, Ryu, Raikiri, and Torika: *salutes hard enough to crack skull* MA'AM YES MA'AM!**


	2. Chapter 2: Robot Drama

Naruto the Net Savior

Chapter 2: Robot Drama

**A/N: I own nothing but the character designs, Reverse Synchro, UchiHawks, and… that's all. What else did you expect?**

"Oh, my gosh I am so bored right now," said a boy with hair so blonde, the sun looked pale in comparison. He was tracing circles on the floor of his new room he shared with his brothers. His normally bright and happy face was set in a slight frown.

"In the name of PharaohMan, can you please quit whining? You've been complaining ever since we got here, Naruto. Talk to Kurama or something," his raven haired brother said with false calmness. He figured he could take 5 more complaints before someone got whacked on the head. A blonde-haired, whisker-faced someone.

"Well ever since we got to Cyber City, it's been nothin' but quiet. And I don't _do_ quiet," the now named Naruto replied. "Hey, hey! Why don't we explore the neighborhood?" His brothers looked at each other, then back at him.

"If it'll make you stop complaining, then why not." said the raven-haired brother. They all got dressed, and grabbed their signature modes of transportation and PETs.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hikari wore a short-sleeved hoodie with thick black and orange horizontal stripes. On the back, there was a red spiral. His brown shorts had a few rips in them, but that was because of all the different failed experiments. His PET with Kurama inside and a little taser-looking thing he used for a special little thing he called Reverse Synchro as strapped onto his left leg. But Reverse Synchro is a story for another time. In his right hand he carried what looked like a skateboard with no wheels. In actuality, the underside of the board was fitted with **[REDACTED]**, which made it able to, essentially, fly.

Sasuke Uchiha Hikari wore a greyish-blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar that went all the way around his neck **(A/N: think Shippuden Sasuke's shirt-vest thing's color with pre-chunnin Sasuke's high collared shirt style)**. His pants were dark blue, and his pockets had lightning bolts stitched onto them. He carried his PET in his hand, jabbering away about quantum physics and other such sciency stuff with his NetNavi, Amaterasu. He appeared to be wearing normal shoes, but in actuality, they were a special type of shoes that allowed him hover. Sasuke called them UchiHawks (**A/N: See what I did there? Because hawk summoning? And Uchiha? Ehh? EHHHHHHHH?!**).

Lastly, Lan Netto Hikari wore a normal black long-sleeved shirt with exactly 15 orange lines running around in it 90 degree turns without running into each other. Over that, he wore a white button down shirt, but it wasn't buttoned up, rather it was unbuttoned and flowed freely. He wore his headband around his left arm now, instead of on his forehead. Attached to his headband-turned-armband was his blue PET with MegaMan inside. His way of getting around was more traditional than his two brothers. He wore some new roller skates that were also black with 5 orange lines also turning at 90 degree angles, but these lines intersected. He was talking with MegaMan about battle strategies (**A/N: I'm making all of them experts in specific fields. It doesn't make sense to me that with a super smart dad, Lan was pretty much a knucklehead like Naruto**).

Lan, Naruto and Sasuke told their mom and dad they were going to explore, while their dad connected their computers to the Net. While exploring the neighborhood, they met many new people including some kids that went to their new school. Soon, the peace was rent by the sound of aggressive barking. The teenaged boys hurried to the park and saw a girl being menaced by a RoboDog.

"That's weird. RoboDogs are programmed to never attack humans." Lan said.

"Hn… it must be a virus affecting its code. Hey, Naruto… Naruto? Hey!" Sasuke said.

Naruto however didn't have time to discuss the RoboDog's code with his brothers. He rushed in head-on at the dog. "Jack-In, Kurama! Power up!" he yelled. With that, Kurama's data sped down the wire into the RoboDog.

"Naruto, I'm in. The mainframe is crawling with viruses, and the Mr. Prog is nowhere to be seen. I'm starting the cleansing process." He said, extending his claws.

BATTLE CHIP IN: LINE BREAK

Naruto was in a smoking heap and covered in hematomas. "Ow…" he groaned. "I just did what I could to help…"

"Yeah but I thought we went over this: no rushing in blindly, bro, it never ends well," said Sasuke.

"U-um excuse me…" said a quiet voice. The boys jumped, unaware that the girl was still there. "I-I wanted to thank you for saving me…" she said shyly.

"Hey no problem. I wouldn't be me if I didn't save the damsel in distress," said Naruto. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hikari. What's yours?"

"I-I'm Iris," the girl said, blushing. "I h-have to go now…." And with that, Iris walked away… really fast.

"Hey Naruto, what is it with you and shy girls man? You just have this aura that attracts shy girls to you. I'm almost jealous," said Sasuke teasingly.

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Naruto. However, he was having flashbacks to a certain pale-eyed lavender-haired beauty back in ACDC Town.

"Anyways, I think that's enough excitement for today. Let's go home guys," said Lan. As they walked home, Sasuke's PET beeped, and Amaterasu spoke.

"Hey Sasuke, Tou-san said he's finished connecting the computers to the Net. I wonder if there's any cute NetNavis here in Cyber City," she said daydreaming. A girl can have her moments y'know.

BATTLE CHIP IN: LINE BREAK

The weekend was over, and school was… NOW!

"Lan! Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up! We're late for school!" yelled each Hikari brother's respective NetNavi.

"CRAP!" was the unanimous shout in the room. Top speed was the objective in everything that morning: get dressed, eat, and rush to school. Luckily their house was close to the school.

"Well here we go bros. To Cyber Academy," said Lan. They walked in, and noticed they were in a foyer. "Wow it looks pretty cool in here. Hey what's that up there?" Lan asked, pointing to some sort of doll on the second floor.

"Beats me. Hey let's go before we're late for class," said Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto wait there's some sort of scanner-thi-" began Sasuke, but Naruto had already walked through the gate, and in doing so, triggered an alarm.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Now look whatcha did bonehead!" yelled Lan. Just then, a whole bunch of robots streamed into the foyer from various hallways.

"This doesn't look good guys…" said Sasuke a little worriedly.

"**INTRUDERS ARE STRICTLY PROHIBITED." **Stated the security robot. It didn't really leave any room for arguing.

"But we're not intruders, we're students!" said Lan.

"… **IN THAT CASE, PLEASE SHOW YOUR STUDENT IDS.**" Said the robot.

"Um… we were kind of late so we don't have ours…" Naruto said sheepishly.

"**THEN YOU ARE INTRUDERS. YOU WILL BE FORCEFULLY EXPELLED OFF SCHOOL GROUNDS.**"

"This doesn't look good guys," said Amaterasu from her PET. "We may have to fight our way out…"

"Good! I've been itchin' for a real world fight for a while now!" Kurama cackled.

"**Wait a second! There's no need for violence!**" said a less robotic voice.

"Did the robot just…." Sasuke trailed off. "Is the robot our teacher?"

"**Gaaaahahaahahah! Oh no, I'm just speaking through the robot from the teachers' lounge. Here, I'll unlock the gate so you can get your IDs.**"

**Beeeep. Click.**

"**I'm the guy in red. C'mon through.**" Said the voice.

The boys just shrugged and walked through the gate, if not a little tensely. A man in a bright red jumpsuit, with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut was waiting for them.

"Hey boys, sorry about that earlier. We take security very seriously here at Cyber Academy. The name's Maito Mach, but you'll be calling me Mr. Mach! Gahaahahah!" said Mr. Mach with a grin. There seemed to be a light reflecting off of his teeth. "Anyways, here's your IDs. Hurry onto class, you don't want to be any later now do you, boys! Gahahahah!" He sent them away with a nice guy pose, and his teeth gleaming.

"What a weird guy…" said Naruto, as the boys jogged to class.

"It could be worse. He could be screaming about something crazy like youth," said Sasuke. All too soon, they were outside their classroom.

"*Gulp* Here we go…" Lan muttered. The brothers walked into the classroom.

Line Break

**And chapter 2 is complete. I could've added in the next bit of drama with Mick and all, but I decided not to. This thing is long enough. Be sure to check out my other stories too. Here's a taste of something to come:**

A boy with blonde hair faced down another boy with blood red hair. The blonde's index fingers were smoking. He was running low on chakra bullets. He was also sweating bullets as well. The insane boy in front of him was laughing madly, and probably threatening him and his friends. It was a dull roar to the boy. A marksman never rose to threats and other distractions. He just waits for the right moment to strike.

"C'mon Uzumaki! Where's that strength you were flaunting earlier with Hyuuga? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, C'MON! SHOW IT TO ME!" And with that, the blood-crazed boy launched himself at the young marksman. The boy just raised his right hand.

"I gotcha in my sights you bastard. This is it for you." He waited until the insane boy was right in front of his index finger, which was starting to glow with electricity arcing around it. "Static Blast," was all the other boy heard before pain began to engulf his body.

**Finger Gun**

**Coming to a Fanfiction near you!**

**Ja ne for now! TAB signing off.**


End file.
